Infatuation Gets You Nowhere
by katana-886
Summary: Previously called Somewhere,Someday. I decided to change the title since a lot of other fics have the same title..A Lot. Well the same old thing really, all she sees is James and he doesn't really know her. Please be kind enough to r/r although I know you
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, the great J.K. Rowling does.I'm only borrowing them for a lousy story from my imagination. I repeat borrowing. Please don't sue! (",)  
  
Lily/James; 6th Year  
  
Character Descriptions:  
  
Lily Evans- A pretty redhead with emerald green eyes, muggle born and has an older sister who pretty much resembles a horse, named Petunia. She's always at the top of her class and is a prefect AND has the largest crush on James Potter.  
  
James Potter- A tall, ruggedly handsome young man with messy jet-black hair and eyes that were pools of the deepest shade of blue there could ever be. He's a Seeker on the Quidditch Team and is a fairly bright student and especially good at Transfiguration ( he's also a prefect ). He's also the unofficial leader of the infamous band of pranksters who call themselves THE MARAUDERS.  
  
Arabella Figg- Lily's best friend at Hogwarts. She's a pretty girl with brown eyes and hair. She's very athletic and is one of the Beaters on the Quidditch Team.  
  
Sirius Black- James' best buddy. A cool looking guy with sleek black hair and blue eyes. He's the biggest prankster among the Marauders and loves to play practical jokes on their arch nemesis slimy, greasy, conniving and Slytherin, Severus Snape.  
  
Remus Lupin- The quietest of the Marauders, he has soft sandy brown hair and eyes.  
  
He's the brains behind all the pranks they play on their unsuspecting victims ( except for Severus Snape who knows exactly what to expect each day he wakes up ). He also hides a dark secret, although his closest friends and teachers know, it is kept away from the whole school.  
  
Peter Pettigrew- A short, pudgy, blue-eyed boy, which are always watery. He's the least talked about Marauder and how in Merlin's name he got to join is a mystery to the whole school.  
  
Severus Snape- A greasy, slimy git according to the Marauders and to the rest of the school except Slytherin. He's a master at Potions and is terribly jealous and mad at James Potter.  
  
Lucius Malfoy- A Slytherin who is usually seen scheming evil with Severus Snape. He has platinum blonde hair that is always slicked back and always perfect.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily's Bedroom:  
  
Impatient taps on her window suddenly disturbed Lily, who was sleeping peacefully in her room. She got up a little resentfully for she was dreaming of her perfect, gorgeous, handsome..James......Then suddenly...  
  
"Woooaaahhhh.!!!.Oooooff!!..Oh , bugger!",Lily muttered angrily to herself. She had tripped over a pile of some heavy, old books she had borrowed from the Library to read over the summer. Arabella's owl Morgan was hooting loudly, sounding oddly like he was laughing at her.  
  
"Oh sod off Morgan!", said Lily, glaring at Morgan with mock ferocity as she opened the window. "Or I'll have you for breakfast!", joked Lily. That seemed to do the trick because Morgan immediately stopped the loud hooting. Lily took the letter from Morgan and started reading it out loud.  
  
" Dear Lily,  
  
Well there's only 2 weeks left till school, can you bloody believe it!? Well I can't. I was wondering if next Monday you'd be free to meet me at 9am at Diagon Alley to get our school supplies.owl me A.S.A.P. if you are. See you soon!  
  
Arabella..XXX", finished Lily. She quickly got a quill and a piece of parchment and started scribbling her response to Arabella's offer. Morgan had started parading and exploring every inch of Lily's bedroom and was annoying Lily's owl Schubert badly.  
  
"That owl really takes after Bella", thought Lily and couldn't help giggling at the owl's crazy antics. She remembered the first time Arabella had been over.She literally inspected every nook and cranny in Lily's room.  
  
"Well here Morgan", Lily said as she handed the letter to the owl. He gave a small happy hoot and took of. Lily watched on till he was out of sight. She turned and noticed the unhappy look on Schubert's face. She felt sorry for her owl, lonely and bored out of his wits, so she decided to let him out of his crammy cage.  
  
Like an over exaggerated hen she cackled on about Schubert getting back in two hours right before sunrise..blah blah blah. "Now listen Schubert, don't go off flirting with the ladies for now, there's plenty of time for that when school starts, be back before sunrise and most of all be careful! I don't plan on rescuing you from some zoo..AGAIN..", she sighed audibly remembering the time when her owl was caught and put into some filthy, old cage in a bird zoo.  
  
Schubert let out a short, happy hoot and lapped around his owner's room one last time before finally flying out the window.  
  
Lily glanced at her alarm clock perched on the bedside table. "Four o'clock.". She groaned inwardly and flopped onto her bed determined to continue that wonderful dream of hers about her beloved James Potter.  
  
"Somewhere, someday..", she mumbled to herself. "He'll finally notice me.",she managed to finish before completely falling back into the arms of her one and only love James Potter. ( In her dreams of course.. )  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"James, dear, are you up yet? You're breakfast is ready ", Mrs. Potter called up to her 16 year old son.  
  
"Yes Mum, I'm coming", James came running down the stairs still in his pajamas while yawning in the process.  
  
"Well, you could have at least got dressed into something else".  
  
"Oh come on Mum, it's only our house.", James said as he sat down for breakfast. "A-and where's. Dad?", he managed to get out while eating his scrambled eggs, earning him a disgusted look from his mother.  
  
"He's gone off to work dear." Mr. Potter was an Auror, a darned good one as James would say and now that You-Know-Who's power was getting stronger he was needed every single day at work.  
  
"Well I like to sleep in", Giving his mother a lopsided grin after downing a goblet of pumpkin juice in just three gulps.  
  
There was a sudden pop in the fireplace and James' best friend and fellow marauder's head, Sirius appeared.  
  
"Well Good Morning Mrs. Potter!". Greeting James's mother with an extra large smile.  
  
"Good Morning dear, would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Oh I'd love to, but I'd already had some, erm.. may I please talk to James for a moment?"  
  
"Of course dear." She smiled and turned her back and started giving orders to the house elves.  
  
"Oi! James"  
  
"What, Sirius?", replied James in between mouthfuls of bacon and sausages.  
  
"Want to go out on Monday?", asked Sirius.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"And why is that? Remus and Peter are coming."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Well.think fast ol' buddy." Sirius was getting a little impatient.  
  
"Alright, alright..anything to get you off my bloody back!."  
  
"Okey dokey then, see you at 9 and you know what there's a new broom on the market wanna check it out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Seeyaz'!" Sirius' head disappeared with a pop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now, I have no idea if anyone is ever going to read this lousy stuff but anyways I'll get the next chapter up soon, even if no one wants to read it (",)  
  
`K~ 


	2. Home Alone

Well I'm back! (",) Thanks to the first 3 people who read and reviewed my fic namely, Cyclone Girlie, Surely Sagittarian and last but not least Sirius' Lover. Thank you for saying it wasn't lame and here's another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it as much as you liked the first one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning sleepyhead!", Mrs. Evans' cheery voice greeted Lily as she trudged down the stairs eyes still half closed. Her father and Petunia, who was grumbling something about Lily being different, a disgrace to their family and other what nots were already at the table having breakfast  
  
"Ho..hum. huh..? Oh Good Morning Mum, Dad!" greeted a yawning Lily who quickly came to her senses. And with her sweetest possible voice and smile she greeted her sister hoping that the everlasting scowl she wore would fade.  
  
"What's good about the morning with you walking, talking and breathing!?" remarked Petunia.  
  
"Petunia!", Mr. Evans scolded Petunia and gave her a look that meant "Be nice or else!".  
  
Petunia let out an irritated sigh and suddenly burst out the door shouting something about Lily being the 'favourite', "Little-Miss-Perfect-Witch" on the way out and that she was going over to Vernon's.  
  
"Is she still seeing him?" Lily asked although she knew why Petunia was hanging on to him, he was literally the only guy who'd asked her out in 6 years!  
  
"Well.yes", Mrs. Evans answered a little reluctantly as though afraid to admit that her daughter was actually dating one of the.well..ugliest men she had EVER seen in her lifetime.  
  
Lily tried to stifle a laugh but to no avail even Mr. Evans was trying hard not to giggle, Mrs. Evans just stared with a half amused look. They went quiet for a few minutes but Mr. Evans finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well, my fair ladies, I'm afraid I must now leave for I am desperately needed at the office", he announced, imitating his stern boss' snobbish accent.  
  
Lily and her mum burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles. Her father kissed her mum's cheek and blew a kiss at Lily's direction before letting himself out the front door.  
  
"Oh I just remembered mum, Bella owled me last night.make that this morning, and asked me to come with her to Diagon Alley on Monday to get our school supplies and I knew you wouldn't mind so I said yes." Lily gave her mother a hopeful look before finishing the rest of her breakfast.  
  
"Alright dear, need a lift?", Mrs. Evans answered after a moment of thinking.  
  
"I was just about to ask you for one."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled and started to clean up the table but Lily knew she needed to do more work around the house since she'd be away for a long time again and volunteered to do the dishes for her.  
  
"Mum I'll finish up here, you'd better get ready, you said that meeting with Mrs. Pierce was at eight and it's already 7:30, it'll take you at least 15 minutes to get dressed and another 15 to get there, so hurry. You do know what the hairnet is like, don't you?  
  
Mrs. Evans laughed; Lily and her dad had nicknamed Mrs. Pierce the hairnet since they thought that her hairnet being too tight caused her grumpiness.  
  
"All right dear, if you say so."  
  
Mrs. Evans went up to get changed and just as Lily had said her mother was ready and set to go in 15 minutes.  
  
"I'm off sweetheart, be good."  
  
"Yes mum, I do know how to take care of myself now and the house, I wont blow it up or anything, promise, besides I'm already sixteen.well next month but it makes no difference really."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled and kissed her daughter goodbye.  
  
"I'll be back by ten or ten past", Mrs. Evans yelled before driving off.  
  
"Alright mum!", Lily yelled back and closed the front door.  
  
"Home alone I guess.", She thought to herself. "Only two more weeks to go before I get to see everyone else."  
  
"Especially HIM", She couldn't help smile at the thought of seeing James Potter again after what she considered a long and boring summer.  
  
She sighed and went up to her room to finish reading the books she borrowed before school finally started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All done with chapter 2! A little short but I'll get chapter 3 up pretty soon, I'm working on it now actually. Reviews are really inspiring, praises are gratefully accepted and criticisms too are gladly accepted, they make me work harder.  
  
`K~ 


	3. The Meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, I just sooo had to write that last chapter to give you a little peek at what Lily's lifestyle as a muggle would be. I promise never ever to write lame chapters like that, if I can help it though. Honestly I don't even know why I bother. Anyways, enough babble here goes chapter 3. (",)Sorry if this took too long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week wore on and soon it was Monday.  
  
James woke up with a start. He had no clue why his eyes just suddenly flew open; he felt a slight tingly sensation he always experienced whenever there was something important to remember.  
  
"That's right.", he muttered as he got up from his bed. He remembered the arrangement Sirius had made with him last week. He made a side glance at his clock; 7:30, "More than enough time to get dressed and floo myself outta' here", he thought to himself.  
  
He managed a quick shower, got dressed and dragged himself down the stairs. His mother was already getting the house elves running and scurrying all over the house following her orders, his father as usual had gone of to work early. He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Honestly mum, you needn't give them any more orders, they live to serve, cook, fix, clean and whatever else possible to do in a house."  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect, in place and not to mention spotless, dear." replied his mother not bothering to look at him.  
  
He turned his back and went off to eat his breakfast. His sighed and thought to himself what a perfectionist AND a slave driver his mother was. She always wanted things orderly, James huffed and thought if their house was anymore orderly than it was now, the house was going to look like no one had lived in it for a hundred, no make that a THOUSAND years!  
  
He ate in silence, thinking of how great it would be if his dad were there, laughing and joking around with him just like when he was little. He would put him on his knee and horse around, play tricks on his mum and some of the house elves. Those were the days.he grimaced and tried concentrating on his food.  
  
He finally finished around 8:30, more than enough time. He decided he'd floo off to Diagon Alley a little earlier than 9 to get out of Sirius' bugging for a little while, sure the bloke was his best friend but Sirius could get a wee bit insane sometimes.  
  
After kissing his mum goodbye, he was finally off. He grabbed a bag of floo powder and whisked himself off to Diagon Alley.  
  
A lot of people were already at the alley, some he knew were students from Hogwarts, most acknowledged him with a nod or a little wave mostly from the girls. Suddenly, a voice, a little too familiar loomed out of nowhere.  
  
"Oi! Prongs, old boy, watcha doin' here so early, practicing your prefect duties already!?" shouted Sirius while he closed in on James.  
  
"Oh no..",grumbled James. "All this time I'd thought you wouldn't be here til' half past nine."  
  
"Huh?..You said something..?"  
  
"No, no, nothing Padfoot."  
  
"You sure..?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So what are you doing here so early?" asked Sirius the second time around.  
  
"No, what are YOU doing here so early, all mighty king of tardiness?". James jabbed a finger at Sirius' chest to emphasize his point.  
  
"What!? Can't a guy ever be on time for a meeting with his friends, is that all you think of me, the king of tardiness?" retorted Sirius while shaking his head with fake disbelief that his friends could think so low of him.  
  
James gave him a wry grin and slapped him on the back.  
  
"So Moony and Wormtail aren't here yet?" asked James.  
  
"Oh they're here, Moony's at Madame Malkins and I think Wormtail's getting his books, we can meet them later at Leaky Cauldron." "So where do we go first?"  
  
"Why not we go check out the latest broom I was talking about, it's a Firebolt 1700."  
  
"Uh-huh, I heard it's about 50 times faster than the last one and is easier to maneuver."  
  
"So what are we waiting for let's go!"  
  
Sirius let out a little girly shriek that made James trip all over himself laughing.  
  
They wove through the crowd until the shop came into view, but Sirius suddenly halted which made James bump into him and send them both sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Aaaah..--- geroff Prongs!"  
  
"Whoops.what's the big idea, why'd you suddenly stop!?"  
  
" I just saw Arabella.." True enough Sirius' beloved Arabella Figg was walking side by side her redheaded best friend.  
  
"Oh". James answered knowingly, Sirius had a thing for Arabella since fourth year.  
  
"And she's with her friend what's-her-name. the redhead???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See what I mean? They don't even know poor Lily's name. Okay lame, anyways I haven't abandoned this fic yet so my dear readers don't despair! BLAH!.. (",) Anyways, the next chapter won't take as long as this one to put up, but it will be longer.  
  
`K~ 


End file.
